The Godmother
by Wannabee-Righter
Summary: A story about a witch and her ability to change the lives of the people around her. Some will let go of their past, some will embrace the present. There will be those who will learn to love, other will learn to forgive. But one thing is for certain,


**The Godmother**

Real Anime Lover 300

Summery: A story about a witch and her ability to change the lives of the people around her. Some will let go of their past, some will embrace the present. There will be those who will learn to love, other will learn to forgive. But one thing is for certain, when they come in contact with this person their view on life and how to live it will never be the same.

Prologue – I'm Back

The weary owl took rest on the deck of the vessel her mistress resided. Here she took a well earn rest from doing her mistress biding all morning. But, oh how rewarding it was to see all those faces from long ago in shock and confusion at the sight of the seal on the letters she delivered. To almost feel the raw emotions radiating off them and to be able to give a full, detailed report to her mistress was extremely rewarding.

"Liz, how was your flight?" asked the melodic voice of her owner.

"Flying over a hundred miles in three hours is never a pleasant endeavor." answered the silver feathered owl. "But the reaction of your friends were so entertaining, it was worth it."

"Complaining as always Elizabeth," remarked the midnight black cat that was completely overlooked until now, "my lady, sometimes I truly don't see why you bother to keep her around."

"You know what Victor, you have way too much to say, may I remind you that you are a being out of its element." the owl smartly replied.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, of course not, I was just saying that the possibility of you being carried to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, dumped in freezing cold water and left for shark chow is increasing with every word that escapes your demonic tongue."

"Wait until I..."

"Oh, both of you, just stop." pleaded their amused owner. "Vic you know Liz would never do such a thing to you and Liz you know better then to threaten Vic, he takes things like that very personally." Both of her pets fell still. "Now Liz, tell us about your trip."

"I believe you know that it was quite a trip. Everyone has change so much." the owl said thoughtfully.

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

**Weasly's**

Arthur sat alone at the dinning table eating breakfast while his wife was in the kitchen cleaning. He was completely amazed at Molly's ability to stay busy in the quiet, empty house. The old Burrow was now only a friction of what it use to be, no kids running in the yard, no pointless fussing, no laughing, just silence. Having an empty nest is no fun, actually it was almost depressing.

"Tap, tap" Arthur was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of an owl tapping on his window. He opened the window to let the creature in but it dropped the letter in his hand and flew to a near by tree.

"That's odd." He said as he stared at it wondering who the familiar bird belonged to. He looked at the letter in his hand. He turned it over to open it and was shocked by the seal that was on the letter. "Impossible, I thought she was dead." he said as he looked back up at the tree to see that the owl was gone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Malfoy's**

The day was tranquil and the manor was quiet. The birds out side the closed window sang about the coming of spring. The day was clear and beautiful and there was nothing to spoil this absolutely perfect day.

It was days just like these that make Lucius Malfoy wonder how his life would have turned out if he never joined The Dark Lord and his band of Death eaters. If he had just turned the promise of prosperity and fortune down, if he never agreed to get a dark mark, if he had joined the Order of the Phoenix just a few months sooner, his life was riddled with too many ifs. Days like 

these he just wanted to bury himself one hundred feet below ground because all he felt like was less than dirt. If he was of listen to…..

"Lucius, Lucius, dear where are you?" His wife shouted in the hallway, "You wouldn't believe what has happened!" She threw open the door to his study. "Lucius you wouldn't believe it!" she said in an excited whisper.

"What is it?" he asked in completely confused at her uncharacteristic actions.

"We got a letter!" she whispered

"Narcissa, we always get letters, it's a normal occurrence." He said growing irritated by her actions.

"But the Jeovani seal ….." Lucius grabbed the letter from his wife's hand and stared at the seal holding it together. There it was the gorgeous and coveted Jeovani seal printed on purple wax.

"It can't be" he whisper

"Why don't you open it and see, love" she said enjoying the rare look of shock on his face.

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

**The Ministry** (Sirius and Remus)

"Sirius you wouldn't believe who I got a letter from." Remus said as he entered Sirius' office at the ministry but he was nowhere to be seen. "Not again, if he keeps doing this he's going to get fired."

Remus walked through the many rooms and offices of the British Ministry trying hard not to run. He was very eager to share the news he just received and share it with his closes friend. It was sooner then expected but he finally reached the park that was not to far from the ministry. And there under the tree facing the lake was Sirius Black. "Padfoot if you keep sneaking out of your office like this you might as well quit or the ministry will find out sooner or later and fire you."

Sirius turned around to look at his best friend who stood right behind him. "It just that being in that office, seating behind a desk and everything else makes me feel so restricted. "

"Why don't you just get a different job?"

"It's not…." Sirius sighed at this inability to express himself and decided to change the topic. "I'm quiet certain that you didn't come all the way here to tell me this."

"No actually, I got a very interesting letter." Remus said with a smirk on his scared face.

"From whom?" he asked cautiously no being used to this side of his friend, it was almost as if he knew some big secret.

"Violet"

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Hogwarts**(Albus and Severus)

There was almost am unbearable silence in the office of Albus Dumbledore. Rather then the more expected response of joy and happy of an old friend's return there was tension and anxiety.

The last time I spoke to her she was quiet content in staying where she was. I don't know what would have changed her mind?" Dumbledore said thinking out loud. "Maybe she got homesick? What do you think?"

"No, she's not homesick," Severus said coldly, "she's bored."

"Bored?" the headmaster repeated

"Yes, bored" Severus said "And if I remembered correctly Violet Jeovanie is a force to be ricked with when she is bored"

"What did the letter say?"

"See for yourself." Severus said as he threw the letter on Albus' desk and left the room. There on the paper written in an elegant handwriting was only two words.

_'I'm back'_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/n- that it for now I hope you lake it because it took me like 2 months to make it just how I wanted it

Disclaimer: don't own most of the characters but I'm pretty sure I own the plot

Please Review

Thanks for Reading

Real Anime Lover 300


End file.
